


Study dates

by CelebrateTheFreedom



Series: Writing Prompts Challenge [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Meet-Cute, Study Date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, math sucks (bc I suck at it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrateTheFreedom/pseuds/CelebrateTheFreedom
Summary: MJ is having trouble with one of her classes and Shuri comes to the rescue.





	Study dates

**Author's Note:**

> believe it or not, this story has been translated!  
> check it out here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6998587

MJ was getting her ass kicked by her mathematics class in college. One would think that by having a social sciences major you wouldn’t need to have this class but turn out she does need it and she can’t really afford to fail it. So she turned to her counselor for help and was assigned a student who worked as a tutor to maintain the exchange program scholarship.

That’s why she was sitting in the library at 9 am on a Saturday, with tissues on her bag (because she was so going to cry over her inability to quite grasp math), her hair up in a messy bun, waiting for someone called Shuri who would have to do the Lord's work in her life. So while she was waiting she resorted to playing on her phone, after about five minutes, she heard someone clearing their throat and it made her look up. What she saw was one of the prettiest girls she has ever seen, her face may have been doing something funny because the girl was now looking at her with an amused look on her face. MJ got her shit together and stopped gapping at the pretty girl, “uh- so, you’re Shuri?” She asked trying to seem nonchalant.

“Yep, Michelle, right?” Shuri asked and when MJ nodded, she sat down on the chair right in front of her. “I actually prefer MJ, so, where do you wanna start?” MJ asked looking down at her notes, “Okay, shouldn’t I be asking you this question?” Shuri said sounding curious. “Okay, FYI, I can handle chemistry, physics, biology, and all that jazz, but Math was always a personal nightmare, so wherever you want to start is good, I just can’t promise to be of much help,” MJ said truthfully.

“Okay, so why don’t we start assessing what you know and go from there?” Shuri said as she was already checking MJ’s notes from the class. They started doing exactly what Shuri said, and MJ ended up knowing much more than what she had expected for the previous statement that she wasn’t any good at Math, MJ was surprised too, tbh, and she said as much. “Okay, I know I seem like a scam right now, but I’m flunking in this class because I can’t remember any of it on the tests.” She was exasperated, she really, really could fail this class, and she needed an A- on her finals to get a passing grade. “How about we build a studying schedule and I check up on you, says, three times a week so we can study together and adjust this around, but the rest of the week you have more flexibility to revise the subject by yourself?” Shuri didn’t even wait for an answer as she got a little calendar template out of her purse and wrote: “MJ - Math” on the top of the paper.

They worked around their schedule of classes, work, and life, as they decide that Tuesday morning, Friday around lunch time and Sunday night was gonna work. “Shuri are you sure about Sunday night? I feel bad, really!” MJ was a bit uncertain. “Only if there’s a problem for you? My Sunday nights are usually pretty chill, so we could meet up at mine if that’s okay.” Shuri didn’t sound so sure of herself too, and MJ just decided to go with it so they exchanged numbers and made their plans official.

And it worked, it more than worked. They had so much in common, and Shuri was a genius, but she never made MJ feel dumb for having trouble with some things, she was patient and didn’t put pressure on the other girl, which was basically why MJ was understanding the subject and didn’t feel like panicking every time she went to that class. But don’t get her wrong, Shuri was a little shit, even more so than MJ, which was surprising at first and completely delightful.

MJ was looking forward to every Tuesday, Friday, and Sunday and because of that she felt so lame, but she couldn’t help it! Having Shuri around was addicting. And maybe MJ was a teeny tiny bit infatuated with her. And suddenly she was seeing the girl everywhere she went. Grocery store? There Shuri was with a huge beefy guy (if MJ actually liked guys, wow, hello tall, dark and handsome! So she wouldn’t even be mad if Shuri was dating the guy.). Coffee shop? She spotted Shuri studying the back. At the park? There Shuri was playing with a black cat and basically being the cutest person ever.

But as her finals were getting closer all the chill-ness was wearing out and MJ was starting to get really anxious and stressed. So, naturally, she worked extra hard in a way to deal with all of these bad feelings about her test. On Sunday when she joined Shuri so as to study one last time before the dreaded Math final on Monday, it was clear MJ was working herself into an early grave. She resisted and complained so much as Shuri dragged her to a coffee shop to eat a cookie, drink some tea and relax. “You did your best MJ! You’re going to ace this damn final but you really need to let go a little bit now.” Shuri had her hands on MJ’s shoulders. “Okay, if I relax now, in, like, one hour can we do a one last time revising?” She tried to reason with Shuri. “Deal!” And they had a great time, Shuri was telling jokes to make MJ laugh and loosen up, and when their one hour was due, they went back into the house and studied a bit. On her way out, MJ hugged her tight, thanked her profusely and left with the promise to call Shuri as soon as she got out of the room after the test.

“Hello?” Shuri sounded nervous. “Oh God, Shuri! I don’t know my grade yet, but I knew every question, for the first time ever I think I aced it! Without you I could’ve never done it, how can I thank you?” MJ sounded so excited it was cute. “You could thank me by letting me take you on a date?” Shuri sounded hopeful, but MJ wanted to make things real clear, “Like Date-date or study-date?”

“Like I take you out to a restaurant and tell you I’m romantically interested in you kind of date. What do you say?” She was feeling much more confident. “Yes, please.” MJ was giddy. And like that the date was set to next Friday, if you ask any of them it was the best date they have ever been on, they started dating not long after that.

A couple of weeks later MJ got the grade from that test, “A-? Shuri we did it!” She said hugging her girlfriend. “Babe, I knew you would,” Shuri said after kissing her softly. Taking her hand, Shuri dragged MJ out of her dorm, “Let’s celebrate, then!” She said. “As long as I’m with you,” MJ mumbled. “Gosh, that was corny!” Shuri laughed and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend, it was good calling her that, it felt right. 

**Author's Note:**

> (and MJ found out that tall, dark and handsome from the grocery store was Shuri’s uncle!)


End file.
